I'm Not Tired
by TailsTheCuteBabyFox
Summary: After a hard days work, all Rigby wants to do is have a good time and play some video games with his best friend. Unfortunately, after Mordecai tells him hes too tired and goes to bed, our favourite, raccoons choices backfire on him, and Mordecai has to help him make the right decision. Just a cute little one-shot featuring Mordo and Riggs. Enjoy! (Updates and the end.)


**I do not own Regular Show, but im looking into purchasing it before 2019.**

The front door to the park house slammed open as two groundskeepers walked inside. The first to enter was a very excited raccoon. He ran inside and headed straight to the kitchen. The second to enter was a very tired blue jay by the name of Mordecai, who was dragging their feet due to a lack of energy. He was in a lather of sweat and moving significantly slower than his best friend, and he was slouching in a way that made him look even more visibly worn out than he already was. He closed the front door behind him then wiped the sweat from his brow with his wing. He exhaled slowly but heavily before following the path his raccoon friend had taken earlier into the kitchen.

Rigby had jumped onto seat next to the table in the centre of the room while the taller of the two approached the fridge. As the avian opened the door, he was blasted with a wave of cool air that significantly made him feel a little less fatigued.

"Man, what a day. I haven't worked that hard in years." The bird stated as he searched the fridge for any snacks the two may be able to devour.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." Rigby replied simply. He was much less tired than Mordecai. In fact, he was hyper as ever.

"Yeah, that's because i did all the hard work." Mordecai mumbled under his breath as he spotted a box of wings that had only just been opened.

"Hey! I heard that! I worked hard too! I pushed the lawn mower for at least 15 minutes!" The raccoon shouted in defense. "Its just that your bigger, so you get more done and you don't have to work as hard as me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ill remember that next time I see you taking an hour break to have a nap under a tree." Mordecai chuckled while he closed the door of the fridge, and carried the box of wings over to the microwave.

"Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh." Rigby mocked, his paw in the air, making a mouth with his finger and thumb, moving them apart and together and mimicking his friends words. "None of that matters now, cause tomorrow is Saturday. Which means we have two days off!"

The bird grinned, and responded with a "Yeah-yuh!" as he entered the '1 minute' into the microwave keypad and hit the start button. As Mordecai turned around and walked over to a chair on the other side of the table, Rigby suddenly had an idea. As his friend sat down opposite to him, Rigby climbed off his chair and stood on the table with a big smile on face. "Dude! We should totally celebrate tonight!" He said with an enthusiastic tone.

Confusement filled the blue jays mind and expression. "...uh, what would we be celebrating exactly?"

Rigby looked at his friend with a dumbfounded look. "Oh...I don't really know, i just wanted to start this weekend off with something cool."

Mordecai laughed at his buddy's explanation. That was one of the things that made Rigby such a fun person to hang out with. Despite his immaturity sometimes getting the better of him, he was always so carefree and never thought twice about doing something enjoyable. He didn't even need a reason to have fun and be himself, he just wanted to. It always made their average day so much more exciting and entertaining. Mordecai always admired these little traits his friend had, and he wondered why people never took the time to know Rigby, because he was a really like able character to hang out with. 'Well, their loss. Whats important is that Rigby is my best bud' he thought with a smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think we should 'celebrate' with?" Mordecai questioned, interested to hear what Rigby wanted to do with their evening.

"Hmmm..." The raccoon began, thinking about the possibilities. "...oh! I know! Lets do an all-nighter! We can stay up all night until the next day and play video games! And we can watch movies! And we can order pizza! And we can get drinks! And-" He was going to continue on about all the things they could do when he was interrupted by his friend with a laugh.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there dude. It sounds awesome, really, it does. Id love to play videos until the sun rises, but I don't think I have the energy to do it." The avian said in a sympathetic tone. "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired from work."

Rigbys smile fell, and was replaced with a saddened look that made Mordecai feel a little guilty. This meant a lot to Rigby, as he always loved to hang out with his friend. To hear his friend turn down the opportunity was a little disheartening.

Mordecai saw his friend was very disappointed about this, so he tried to think of an alternative to what the raccoon wanted to do that would still envolve hanging out.

"...How about this: Ill order pizza, you organise the soda and snacks, and then we can go out and hire a video game. Then afterwards we can get some sleep so we will

be able to hang out tomorrow without being tired. Hows that sound?"

By the time Mordecai had finished his offer, the smile on Rigbys face had returned. "That sounds great! Ill get those potato chips from our room!" He exclaimed as he said as he jumped off the table and ran out of the room towards the stairs.

"Wait, Rigby! What about the..." He realized that the hyperactive raccoon had already made his way to the top of the stair and would not be able to hear him.

"...Wings." He finished as the Microwave beeped. He smiled. His best friend was such a child at times.

* * *

Two empty pizza boxes, four crushed soda cans and a few crumpled up bag of chips were all sat on top of the coffee table while the two friends were seated on the couch, both possessing game controllers. They both were both concentrating on the game displayed on the screen of the TV and focusing on moving their characters around the pixelated image.

"Remember to jump over the bug thats coming up." Mordecai warned his friend.

"I know! I know, i got this!" Rigby replied reassuringly. This was his fourteenth time approaching this section of the level they were stuck on. Rigby was struggling keeping up with Mordecai, meaning that they didn't progress very quickly. As a 16-bit image of an insect-like creature appeared on the right side of the TV screen, the raccoon pushed the right button on his controller, and his character moved to avoid the approaching danger. The bug past Rigbys character and continued on to the other side of the screen, and a bright message with the words "Completed" in bold text flashed onto the TV. In response to this achievement, the two threw one of their arms into the air and proceeded to let out a long "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was followed by laughter.

"That was awesome! We finally beat level 3!" Rigby exclaimed with an eager expression.

"I know, it looks like your getting the hang of it." Mordecai responded, giving a smile in return.

"Yeah, Im totally a pro now! Ready for level four?" The raccoon said, waiting for his friend to give the 'all clear'.

Instead of Mordecai producing a "hmmm hmmm" like he normally would, he let out an exhausting yawn, and looked over at the clock hanging on the wall to the right of them before looking back to Rigby.

"Dude, its past eleven. Everyone is in bed. I think we should get some sleep now so we will be able to hang out tomorrow."

Rigby whipped his head around to face the bird, saddened at his friends reaction. "Awwwwww, come on, just one more level! Pleeeeeeease?" He whined in protest.

Mordecai laughed a little. "You said that almost an hour ago after we beat level two. Come on, lets-" He was cut off by the raccoon.

"You head upstairs, ill be up there in a sec. I wanna quickly try out level 4 on my own." Rigby said, as he turned back to the TV, trying to get off the topic of sleep. He would way rather stay up late and try and pass the next level then go to bed.

Mordecai stared at his friend as he began to mash the buttons on his controller while staring at the TV once again. The avian put his controller down and walked around the back of the couch and towards the stairs. "Alright, but don't be too long, you don't want to sleep in too late tomorrow."

"Ok, ok MOM...ill be up there in 10. Goodnight!" The raccoon said as he looked back to talk to Mordecai before looking straight back to the TV screen.

Mordecai chuckled to himself. He found his friends state quite funny. It had some truth to it; Mordecai did sometimes have to tell Rigby what to do."Goodnight Rigby." He said as he headed up the stairs. As he continued up the stairs, and continued to the door of his and Rigbys room, he yawned once more. He had only consumed one of the four soda cans the two had collectively drunk, and Rigby was still on a small sugar high from them all. He pushed the wooden door open and dragged himself over to his bed before lying down on the mattress and covering himself with the blankets. He was in need of a good rest, as one soda was not enough to replenish his energy. His mind wandered back to Rigby sitting on the couch, playing on the video game console.

'He better not take too long...' He thought as he drifted off to sleep...

...

...Meanwhile, Rigby was still downstairs, mashing the buttons on his controller. He was very determined to get as far through this level as possible. He kept playing...and playing...and playing...until he finally beat the level! He jumped up from the couch and fist pumped the air. He beat the level all on his own without any help! He reached down, past the arm rest of the couch and onto the floor where a pack of six unopened soda cans lay. He took out one of them, cracked it open and chugged it down in less then a minute. 'Level five is the first boss level in the game. lets do this...'

12:56AM

Rigby chugged down the fourth soda that was beside the couch as he celebrated another victory. It took him over one hundred attempts but he finally completed the boss level. Still on a sugar high, he continued onto the next level without a second thought, too wrapped up in the moment to even think about the need for sleep...

3:27AM

The energy of all ten sodas were now pumping through his system, fueling his desire to complete the next level of the game. He was having such a good time and he was doing so well at the game. It was very abnormal for him to complete levels as frequently as this, so he decided that he would continue on to try and finish level 7...

5:41AM

Rigby was coming off his sugar high now, and it was taking a massive toll on his level of energy. He was sitting very still with his eyes red from lack of sleep and he almost drifted off while playing the video game when he just managed to finish the current level. This brought him back into full consciousness and prevented him from falling asleep at the controls. He rubbed his eyes with a balled fist and yawned like a child would. Though he was now far beyond the level of exhaustion that Mordecai had been exposed to, his spirit and attention had not been deterred as he chose to indulge even further into the game. He pressed the 'continue' button on his game controller as he mumbled to himself.

"One more level..."

* * *

The sun shone through the bedroom window and the light was cast onto the floor. As the morning progressed, the angle of the light was shifted, and it slowly made its way up Mordecais bed and onto his face.

Despite his level of agitation from the way he was awoken, the blue jays eyes snapped open, and he sat up with his wings supporting himself. He pushed his legs out from under the blankets and to the side of his bed until they fell of the edge of his mattress and his feet fell to the floor. He yawned and took a moment to stretch before standing up.

'Ahhhhhhh, what a good sleep. I feel way better. Rigby will be happy about this too! Now we can spend the day hanging out, and we can go to the arcade and do heaps of fun things!' He thought as he made his way over to his friends trampoline that was covered in a pile of dirty laundry. A lot of people had questioned the raccoon about his sleeping habits, and why he chooses to sleep in a pile of clothes on a rusty mattress, but Rigby found it comfortable, so nobody stopped him.

He stopped in front of the pile of clothes and began reaching out and removing multiple shirts, pants and socks from the pile.

"Wake up Rigby, we are gonna hang out like you wanted! I bet your glad you got that slee-" He cut himself off after he realized Rigby wasn't there. He had removed every item of clothing and his furry friend was not snoring away, (adorably) drooling onto a shirt.

'...What? Where is he? ...did he already get up? He never gets up before me. He usually sleeps until at least eleven o'clock. Was he that excited that he got up early? Yeah, that must be it! Hes probably downstairs already.' And with that, the avian walked to the door, opened it and proceeded down the hallway.

As he got closer to the stairs, he heard digital music playing and shooting sound effects emanating from the living room. Mordecais first thought was that Rigby had probably already finished breakfast and started playing some video games, as he recalled his furry little friend was extremely excited that he was getting better and not just 'button mashing'. But for some reason, Mordecai had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why hadn't Rigby woken him up? Something wasn't right.

He descended into the living room and walked around the couch to see Rigby seated on the left. Mordecai smiled at the sight of his best friend, but before he had the opportunity to greet him with a "good morning", he suddenly noticed several differences.

Rigby was slouching so much that he was almost lying down on the couch cushion. His eyes had massive bags under them, making the dark circles around his eyes look even bigger. His eyelids were almost shut, but they were open just enough for his exhausted eyes to see the TV. His arms were resting on his chest, with the controller in his hands. He was barely moving, and barely had enough energy to push the buttons on the controller. His fur was messed up, his mouth was slightly open and he was almost drooling.

The poor raccoon was terribly exhausted, and didn't have much energy to stay awake. He was struggling to focus on the game and he was at the point where his eyelids were almost too heavy to keep open. He had no idea what time it was, but he DID know that it had been a while since he had beaten a level, which would make sense, as his ability to focus had decreased immensely.

Mordecai just stood there, his beak hanging wide open as he stared at his friend in shock. 'He looks terrible! How much sleep did he get?' He pondered.

Then it hit him. At that moment, he connected the dots and figured out exactly what happened.

"Rigby! Why did you stay up overnight? I told you that it was a bad idea, now look at you!" The avian exclaimed to his sleep deprived friend.

Meanwhile, Rigby was so tired, he hadn't even noticed Mordecai walk into the room and stand less than six feet away from him. When he heard the bird say something, he didn't even have the energy to be shocked. He simply blinked and turned his head to face Mordecai.

"...Oh...Hi..." He began, but stopped as he produced a cute yawn that lasted a few seconds, demonstrating to his friend how tired he really was. "...Hi Mordecai... wanna help me... beat this level?"

Mordecai glanced over at the TV, quickly examining the game. He looked back at Rigby and sighed sympathetically. "Rigby, you're only on level ten. This game is only meant to take two hours to finish."

Rigby didn't even listen to what Mordecai had said. He just let out another yawn before returning to the game with tired, half closed eyes.

Mordecai couldn't believe that Rigby had done this. It was very irresponsible, and such a childish thing to do. ...But at the same time, Mordecai also found it quite...interesting. Rigby would never want to work, and he never seemed to put much time or effort into anything. But seeing him so determined to finish this game that he would fight the urge to sleep? It reminded him that despite Rigby having a child's personality and his enjoyment for childish things, he still was able to show he could be dedicated. Despite his child-like persona, he did have some elements of an adult, which Mordecai was somewhat proud of Rigby for possessing.

However, Mordecai had to deal with the task at hand. His best friend was extremely tired, and he knew that if he didn't do something, Rigby would end up passing out on the couch. So, he decided he would take matters into his own hands.

"Come on Rigby, you need some sleep, lets get you to bed." Mordecai said, reaching towards Rigby.

Rigby did listen this time, and when he heard Mordecai mention sleep, his eyes widened for a moment before he whined in protest and slowly began to back away from his best friends outstretched wings. He let the controller fall from his hands as he tried to avoid his friend.

"Noooo...I don't need sleep...i'm fine...let me finish...the game..." He mumbled as loud and as convincing as he could, but his small efforts were futile as they did not deter his avian friend.

"No Rigby. You need to get some rest. You can play later. Lets go." Mordecai said as his wings met Rigbys sides and he got a firm grip on his best friend. The raccoon was too tired to try and get away from Mordecai, so he just tried to wriggle out of his best friends grip. Again, his attempt was in vain as he was picked up by the taller of the two.

"But..." Another cute yawn escaped Rigbys muzzle."I'm...not...tired..." He mumbled as he continued to try and break out of Mordecais grasp on him by moving around.

Mordecai smiled at his friends determination but knew that there was nothing he could do. He was getting a little bit annoyed of Rigby trying to get away from him, so he lifted Rigby into his big, feathery arms and held him to his chest, like a mother would cradle their baby. Now that he was trapped in Mordecais hold, Rigby stopped trying to escape and just let Mordecai do what he wanted to do. He was far too tired to stop him or do ANYTHING for that matter. With his tail tucked between his legs, he wrapped his arms and legs around it as if it was a stuffed animal he could hug.

Mordecai began to carry Rigby out of the living room and up the stairs. Rigby let out yet another yawn, this one bringing tears to his eyes. Rigby rubbed his eyes with his paws and whined in discomfort due to the feeling of his tired, sore eyes. Mordecai heard this whine emit from his friend, and smiled. Mordecai looked down and Rigby and whispered into his ear.

"Shhhh Rigby, just get some rest. It will be fine..." Mordecai continued to whisper comforts into Rigby. They seemed to have an effect on the tired raccoon, as he found them calming and even relaxing. He was enjoying this sensation, and he rolled over and nuzzled his nose into Mordecais chest feathers. He smiled contently as he melted into his friends wings, feeling the warmth from Mordecais embrace and the relaxing words flowing into his ears. He was extremely comfortable and felt like he could fall into the deepest sleep possible. This feeling was by far one of the most comfortable sensations he had ever experienced. His eyelids slowly closed as he accepted his defeat and allowed the drowsiness to take him away the realm of unconsciousness. He sighed happily, as he drifted off to a deep, blissful sleep.

As Mordecai continued up the stairs and through their bedroom door, he had witnessed his friend fall asleep right there, in his arm's. He was so happy that he was able to send the little raccoon off to sleep so easily. It was quite cute, and he would have to try that trick again sometime to see if he could get Rigby to fall asleep again in his arms, whether or not hes tired at the time. But for now, Mordecai savored the time he had while Rigby was this content and relaxed in his hold. He sat on his bed, cradled the raccoon and began to rock him back and forth, and as he did, Rigby began to quietly snore.

After some time had passed, Rigby was in a deep sleep and was far too relaxed to be woken up anytime soon. As much as Mordecai wanted to keep holding the raccoon, he knew he had to eventually put him down and into bed. He sighed, and looked over at his friends trampoline. After thinking it over, he decided against it and got up off his bed. He removed the covers and slowly placed Rigby onto the mattress with a pillow resting underneath his head, before covering his body the blankets. Mordecai watched Rigby sleep before heading towards the door. He began to close the door, but before he pulled it shut, he peeked through the gap and took one last glance and his best friend before smiled and whispering to him...

"Sweet dreams Rigby..."

And with that, he switched off the bedroom light, and closed the door quietly behind him and let the tired raccoon relax and enjoy his slumber.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING STUFF:**

 **Aaaaaaaaaand that it! I hope you guys enjoyed my first one-shot! I know its a lot different to my other Regular Show stories, so i want to address something about my style of writing. Ill be explaining what I put here in my bio and I will put more detail into it, but for now, ya get this! (BTW, my bio isn'** **t finished yet, but it should be done very soon :)) So, the way i describe my genre/style of writing is by calling it 'The Fifty-Fifty Split'.** **Basically, half of my stories are really cute and have no meaning or purpose behind them, they are just really cute and have a plot. Then there is the stories that are creative. They have meaning, or a metaphor, or they might have a deep underlying secret in the plot-line or it might have a revelation in an ark that changes the characters or SOMETHING like that. Amnesia is going to be a bit of both, and my new story "One Person Changed Everything' will be very dark and "creative". But in the end, all my stories end up either one or the other, or they are half each. Thus, you get the fifty fifty split. And that's how i roll XD It's my system I use for writing and it gives me variation. I just wanted to tell you that so you don't get the wrong idea about my writing after reading this one-shot, cause I know it might make me come across as different. This story was a completely cute story i wanted to write for a while, but there is a very big meaning behind it that is very personal to me. The meaning of this story is the idea of maturing and growing up.**

Mordecai was the more mature, responsible one, and Rigby was the childish, hyper one. And although Rigby acts like a kid, and is never a responsible adult who never get his work done, he will rise to the occasion and get the job done. But sometimes, Rigby will just be himself, and Mordecai will have to look out for him, help him make the right choices and do what he needs to do to make sure Rigby is OK. And through all of this, as Rigby admires Mordecai for his maturity and abilities, Mordecai admires Rigby for his personality and his ability to be carefree and be a kid. Mordecai is the adult and Rigby is the child. And despite the hardships, the problems and the situations they go through, they get through it. When they need to be a child and be carefree, they will. And when they need to be responsible and mature, they need to sleep...

 **Mordecai is the adult, and Rigby is the child. At times, the child wants to be older. And at times the adult wishes they were young again and were carefree. Falling asleep in this story represents maturity and responsibility. Rigby wants to be a child until the very end of this story, until he faces the fact he needs to make the right decision and with the aid of Mordecai (The adult; almost like Rigbys guardian in this story), he falls asleep and doing so proves he can be mature. Mordecai admires Rigby for his childish traits because he wishes he could be a child again. So yeah, this troy basically describes the conflict of having to grow up and face responsibility and stuff :/ This story's meaning is very important to me. I am almost 16 now, and suddenly, everybody is teelling me to stop making stupid internet videos and drawing comics and look into getting a job and working harder at your education and STOP BEING A KID. The thing is, I don't want to grow up yet; Im not ready to. I know that in good time, i will mature, but i want to grow up at my own pace and not be forced to by society and the pressure it puts on me.**

 **...That was pretty deep. Anyway...**

 **I want to write more stories like this. Some of which will not have a meaning or purpose. They will just be really cute and adorable... and basically feature Rigby XD HE SO CUTE! XD So look forward to some more stories like this in the future!**

 **I also want to point out that this story was not in any way inspired by the episode Sleep Cycle. Ive only seen about two thirds of all the Regular Show episodes, and i had just finished writing this story 3 days ago when a clip of the episode appeared in my reccomended tab on youtube. Just wanted to put that out there, so people know this is 100% original and it is all mine. Except for the characters. And the scene. And pretty much everything except the simple plotline. ...yeah...its hard to be 100% original when you're writing about someone elses characters and universe :/**

 **Really quickly want to give a big thanks to RegularShow565, DiamondDoodles, Rigby Fangirl233, RaccoonGirl35 and Artamagedon. You guys have been absolutely awesome and so welcoming of me in the Regular Show community. I'm very new to the show; I only started watching Regular Show last June i think. I only started writing fan fictions about it last month and reading others last year too. You guys have been so awesome when it came to being so welcoming. All of you have supported me and inspired me, and some of you have even been helping me with what i write and giving me feedback on the drafts of my stories! You're all such nice people and i can't wait to see more stories from you in the future! For those who are reading, please go check out each and every one of the authors i just mentioned. They are all right here on , writing Regular Show stories for all to read. And to be honest...they are WAY better than the stuff IM coming up with. So go follow them and show hose nice people some support! :)**

 **So, im going to finish off this... thing... with a few quick updates in a second but before i do, i just want to point out ONE thing...**

 **WHY DOES MORDECAI EAT WINGS? ISN'T THAT CANNIBALISM? WHATS NEXT? RIGBY CHOWING DOWN ON SOME FRESH RACCOON TAIL? THIS BE MESSED UP! XD**

 **UPDATES:**

 **-2nd Chapter of "Amnesia" is about half done. Should be done by mid March. No promises though.**

 **-2nd Chapter of "One Person Changed Everything" is almost done. Ive also planned out the first of the story's plot line. Chapter 2 should also be done sometime in march.**

 **-New Poll. PLEASE VOTE. You can decide what you want to see next! I have 10+ Story ideas that are all pretty much planned out. Your vote can decide which ones get done!**

 **-2nd Regular Show one-shot almost planned out. Still got to figure out some flaws and plot holes, but i should have it fully finished by April. It will probably be as long as this one, if not longer.**

 **-Bio almost done. I've got one more section to add to it, and then ill also add these updates at the end.**

 **Ok! Thats it for now guys! Thanks for reading! PM me if you wanna chat! I enjoy getting to know you guys and hearing your feedback! Also please review and favourite and follow and BLAH BLAH BLAH boring stuff like that! Thanks again, and ill see you guys in the next update :)**


End file.
